


Early Morning Hello

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, dean makes it worth it, shower sexing, up too early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't want to get up yet but Dean makes him glad that he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so any mistakes are my own.

Dean looks at the clock, it’s 6am. “Cas,” he nudges the man next to him. “Cas, babe, come on. Time to go…” 

“Noooo,” Cas groans out sleepily. He felt like they just went to bed. 

Dean laughs, grabbing the blankets and pulling them off the now human Cas. “Come on,” he smacks him on the ass. “Shower then food then we hit the road.” He walks off to the bathroom, the sound of Cas grumbling behind him. 

Cas pulls himself slowly out of bed and into the bathroom. He strips off his clothes and steps into the warm water. 

Once he feels a bit better Dean kisses him, slow and deep, not really hurried. He watches as Dean drops to his knees in front of him and takes him into his mouth. 

Maybe getting up at 6am is worth it after all.


End file.
